


Let Daddy Take Care of It

by xanderdaqueer



Series: Fantastic Smut and Where to Find It (Graves/Barebone and Scamander/Barebone) [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Original Graves, Begging, Credence is a little, Credence is desperate for relief, Crying, Daddy Graves, Daddy Kink, Daddy fixes it, Daddy's got you, Gay Smut, M/M, Multiple orgasms implied, Omega Credence, Omegaverse, Rimming, Sensitive to touch, first heat, shortish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanderdaqueer/pseuds/xanderdaqueer
Summary: Mister Graves comes home from work to something unexpected.





	Let Daddy Take Care of It

   Percival Graves had left for work, leaving Credence to his studies, books and art and such. Usually, when he was gone, Credence always found something to entertain himself with. Usually, when he came back, Credence would run towards him with open arms and Percival would welcome him, hugging him and kissing him and loving him.   
        Usually, when Percival came back, there was not the sounds of sobbing coming from the living room.  
        "Credence?" Percival asked, his voice wary and anxious, his eyebrows furrowing in concern. "Baby boy?"  
        The sobbing stopped for a moment. He threw down his coat and his bags and hurried to the living room, rounding the corner quickly.  
        Usually, when Percival returned, Credence was not completely naked on the floor, shaking and sobbing and moaning and fucking himself on his fingers.  
        The scent of arousal suddenly hit him, thick and heavy, as he breathed in, and so did the realization of what was happening. He exhaled shakily as his cock stiffened instantly.  
        "Credence..." he murmured.  
        Credence's head whipped up, his face red and his lips quivering. "D-Daddy..." he breathed, and Percival's eyes lidded halfway.  
        Credence was so driven mad by the lust that he hadn't even sensed the alpha in the room, but now that his voice reached Credence's ears, he shook only more, wanting nothing more than the alpha's attention. Every sob he took just resulted in more slick spilling from his needing body, and his eyes closed. "Daddy," he moaned again, louder, more full of lust. Percival's arousal spiked, and before Credence knew it the alpha was gently lifting him and carrying him and every touch had him writhing in Percival's grasp. He was positively dripping.  
        Percival brought Credence into their shared bedroom, pulling off the blankets and laying Credence down before lunging in to kiss him with force and passion. He knew that he would need to talk with Credence after tending to him, but right now he knew that his boy would be terrified by this magnitude of lust and need and that he just needed the alpha before any talking could be done.  
        "Daddy, p-please..." Credence whimpered as Percival broke the kiss, laying on his back and his hips thrusting up to meet air. Percival couldn't help but take a few moments to admire the beauty of Credence like this, his teary, shiny eyes pleading, his lips barely parted, his hair splaying out behind him, his body glowing with a sheen of sweat and his beautiful cock flush against his stomach, leaking everywhere and looking so hard that it hurt. Credence's cracking voice sent shivers down the older man's spine.  
        Percival stripped off the clothes of his upper half and flipped Credence carefully so that he was propped up by his knees on his stomach, his head in the pillow. Credence's hole twitched and with each whimper Credence made, more slick dribbled out.  
        Graves licked his lips and, without a second thought, took Credence's sharp hip bones in his warm, slightly rough hands before he pulled his baby boy close to him.  
        Credence let out a loud yelp and jerked his hips as Graves's tongue entered him, licked him and rimmed him and massaged him and pleased him. His mind was getting hazy, all he could feel was Mr. Graves's fingers splayed over his hips and the incredible sensation of a tongue pushing in and out of him.  
        "Daddy, d-daddy, Percival, f-fuck...! Fuck," Credence sobbed, unable to do anything.  
        The mouth left, and Credence was left with pleas spilling from his lips without being able to stop himself. And then the fingers entered him.  
        Not just one, not two, but three, and they slipped in easily with no restraint. Percival's fingers curled to find that right spot and Credence practically screamed, sobbing and moaning and begging as he came for the first time. Stars overcame his vision and the pillow muffled his loud sobs a little.  
        Percival watched as Credence unraveled before him, and now stripped his lower body of clothing, using a hand to pump his cock slowly as he watched Credence's back heave and listened to his cracking voice, his beautiful broken moans.   
        He was jerked out of his own little trance by one word that came from between his boy's trembling, shining lips: "More."  
        "Just let daddy take care of it, baby, I've got you," Percival rasped, and watched as the younger man crumbled at his words, panting harshly as his Percival's fingers caressed his cheek, curled through his hair.  
        "Daddy's got you."

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favorites, personally. Hope you guys enjoyed too! Tumblr: @xanderdaqueer


End file.
